Double Meanings
by Honey Drops Peach
Summary: Ling Yao, Edward Elric, and Alphonse Elric are students in Hogwarts who want to be just that: students in Hogwarts. But with the "Golden Trio" suspicious of them and having TWO murders on the loose, sometimes it comes down to trusting the enemy for the best outcome... (complete summary in chapter 4 onwards) Adopted from Cheeeesy-Bagles. Formerly called The Three Boys At Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story will change... A lot.**

**It will have the same essence but the backstory will be edited to fit stuff around better. For example, it will follow canon rather than Ed and Al losing their limbs at a war. It's also been a while since I've last seen FMA/B so please excuse any mischaracterization. Also, changing the name.**

**In any case, I recommend reading from the very beginning because I'm adding and changing lots of things uwu**

**Summary: **Ling Yao, Edward Elric, and Alphonse Elric are students in Hogwarts who want to be just that: students in Hogwarts. Sucks for them! Now they're stuck in a school with an escaped murderer on the loose! Adopted from Cheeeesy-Bagles

* * *

The Elric brothers and Ling Yao were a mystery, a puzzle, among their fellow students at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry. Nobody knew their origin, their story, or anything about them at all.

They didn't care of course, but there is a definite fact. All three were muggleborn.

As to what no one else knows...

The Elrics were from Amestris and are actually the current Fuhrer's adopted sons, in fact! The oldest brother, Edward Elric, was actually a member of the military there, holding the rank of Lieutenant Colonel despite only being 13 years old. And while not part of the military, the youngest brother Alphonse was also a genius alchemist.

When they were very young, their father left them and their mother died not long after. The day of their mother's funeral, they both vowed to bring her back... Couple months after that, they met another alchemist who could do alchemy with just a clap of her hands, and after insisting and insisting, Izumi -name of the alchemist- took them to Dublith to train them. After a year of being taught by her, the brothers went back to Resembool to work on **the transmutation**. It really took them just a little over a month to prepare it all. It's not like it was hard to just compare biology books and alchemy books for the end result. But as always, the transmutation didn't work. Just a couple days afterwards, Lieutenant Colonel Roy Mustang and Second Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye arrived in Resembool in order to recruit them. It was heard that in Resembool there were two talented alchemists, and due to a mix up in the investigation department, they ended up meeting a seven and eight year old. Despite that, Mustang saw just how brilliant the two were and offer them the job anyways. Fast forward a year and a half later, the oldest Elric brother became the Fullmetal Alchemist, quickly becoming popular and showing himself to be efficient in his assigned jobs in as little as a year. Discovering murders, exposing corruption, stopping terrorists and helping those in need, he was deemed a _hero_ in the country of Amestris. As for what happened next... well, that's for another time.

Ling Yao was one of the many princes of Xing. Born to the Yao clan, his entire life was dedicated to preparing him for his potential throne. The Xingese Empire had many different royal clans, and the emperor would make a heir to each head clan mistress. Said heir was then train to be the perfect candidate for the throne, one the would rise above their half siblings as the best fit for emperor. Naturally, there were many plots against each heir, as every clan wanted their heir to be the next emperor. That means Ling had to spend his entire childhood avoiding assassination plots while training to be better than his competition. All that changed, however, as the emperor began to fear his death, and announced that whoever could find the secret to immortality would be named the next emperor of Xing. Ling's search eventually led him to Amestris, in where he found himself becoming friends with the Elric brothers and often bumping into them as they travel around. Once he decided it was too awkward to keep bumping into them, he decided to stick with them and join their adventure.

At age 11, Edward was the first to get a Hogwarts letter.

* * *

Al yawned as he closed his book on Arithmancy and looked at the time. It was almost dinnertime. Ling was writing a last minute potions essay with Brother's help as the latter practiced some of the spells he has trouble with.

The three of them were just peacefully working in the library. That is, until the _Ego Trio_ -aka Golden Trio- waltzed in.

The boy who lived: Harry Potter, was in Brother's and Ling's year along with Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. The last one had a younger sister in Al's year -although he's never spoken to her- and both of them along with their brothers hated slytherins -like Brother- due to old rivalries. Hermione Granger was Ling's worst enemy -though like her peers, she hates slytherins too-, as the gryffindor had certain..._habits_ that made her angry. Finally, Harry Potter was bullied by the likes of Draco Malfoy and his slytherin possy, while also having to deal with Ling's habits, so he kinda dislikes both. Al, being nothing more than a 'harmless' hufflepuff -stupid people should see what he's capable of-, was guilty by association.

Anyways, Brother and Ling called them the Ego Trio, and said trio were now in the same room. They did what they always did when it involved the Ego Trio and ignored them for as long as humanly possible. AKA: Normally until Brother loses his temper, although Ling has his moments too.

"Oh, there's poor Alphonse!" They heard Hermione say. "Really, Ronald, Harry, he's a very nice boy -I met him in the hallway last week and he was so kind- it's not his fault his brother is an untrustworthy slytherin who hangs out with people like Ling Yao!"

Lately, Hermione had taken up a pity campaign for Al. After seeing his display of basic respect and politeness despite her adamant attempts to ruin his and his family's day, she decided he was led on by a bad crowd together. He tried very hard to be nice to her, but being cornered in the halls and being told that his family was evil and he shouldn't associate with them make him think... and _do_ some things... like jinxing her lunch to turn into rats while no one was looking.

"I could care less 'Mione, just let 'em be prats together and maybe they'll sod off." Ron said in response. He was surprisingly the most tolerable than the other two despite coming from a gryffindor family. "'Sides, if Alphonse's really being 'mislead' or whatever, he'll come 'round eventually!"

"I don't know Ron..." Interjected Harry. "His brother's in Slytherin and, 'heard they're from an influential family. As for Ling, he's certainly annoying, but... what's a good wording to why? And why do you hate him _that much_, Hermione?"

"Well if you _must_ know! He's a thief with a stomach worse than Ron's-"

"Hey!"

"'and is a filthy liar! One of his best subjects is _Divination_! Divination is nothing more than lies and false omens! Not only that, but he's also performing horribly dangerous stunts in front of the first years, and is always just a terrible influence! He's almost definitely a cheater too, because I highly doubt some procrastinating, kleptomaniac fool can keep up with me in Charms, DADA and Potions! Also-"

"I can hear you!" called Ling, obviously tired of being insulted. "I also think you are just annoyed that our juniors like me better and I'm good at certain classes -maybe even better than you even- despite my... habits."

Hermione fumed. "You are nothing more than an arrogant liar that I will always be ashamed to ever be associated with by _any_ means." She glanced down at her gryffindor tie and insignia on her robes. Ling saw what she meant; now he was fuming.

"You are nothing more than a self-righteous brat of a 'student' who loves nothing but relishing the fact that you are 'better' than everyone at everything. People would hate you if you weren't friends with _him_!" Ling gestured to Harry, who now looked very angry.

"I'll have you know that Hermione _is_ the greatest witch of her age, she _is_ better than you and everyone else in many ways, and she is not well-liked because of me!" He raged. "And before you say another word, same goes for Ron! He's worth ten than all of you and he is not only liked because he's my best mate! Do you understand?"

Brother stood up, looking pissed although that's kind of a default. "Yeah... I understand. You know, despite them being nothing but delusional childish claims from an absolute moron!" He said sarcastically, clear bite on his words. Gasps ran out from those who were around, the students inching in not at all subtly. Thank goodness the librarian was out in a vacation... otherwise they would've been kicked out by now.

"It's great that you think highly of your friends, I can appreciate that, but blind faith is pretty fucking stupid if you ask me. Hermione is smart and great at absorbing knowledge, but that doesn't make her better than anyone else. And she _is_ only liked because of you, for fuck's sake! No one liked her until you became her friend." He rolled his eyes and before the trio took the chance to even open their mouths, he continue talking assertively. "Ron is actually ignored in favour of you, it's easy to spot a celebrity with a girl but another guy means jack shit! So you're blatantly wrong there _and_ in your statistics. Speaking of general body mass, Ling, thanks to being about the same height as Ron, is worth approximately one of Ron. But in a monetary and political standing as well as accomplishments, he's worth more than Ron. In conclusion: shut your damn mouth."

With an unhealthily red face, Hermione stomp over to Brother and slapped him across the face, looking even angrier when the other did nothing more than raise a mocking eyebrow. "You," she growled, "are repulsive. You disgust me! You slimy little brute! How dare you say such things! You worm! You must know what a sore spot you hit, you must know what insecurities you prodded at! You-" She went for another slap but Al caught her wrist.

"That's not very nice." The younger boy interrupted, deciding it was time to put an end to this. "What Brother and Ling said wasn't nice either, and believe me, they will get an earful." He looked at the sheepish Ling and his grumpy looking brother. "But you were the ones that decided you wanted me to gossip and insult people first. So kindly apologize first."

"Alphonse, you must be blind to see _anything_ in these liars-"

"I can see perfectly fine, thank you very much." He snapped, smiling sharply. "I've known them for too long, longer than anyone in this school and unlike you, I see them face to face at all moments, not only when they do something I don't agree with." His eyes began glaring at her. "They show me everything that there is to them and all I've seen of you is you being nothing more than an annoying, nitpicking, self being nothing more than a bully. _And_, as you so kindly called Ling, a liar."

More gasps erupted from the still gathering crowd. Hermione looked positively shocked.

"Well... he's not wrong." The whole library turned to stare at Neville. The boy tensed and quickly began explaining himself. "I mean, they're not faultless, a lot of what they said was mean and unnecessary, but you guys were being bullies for a little while there. Not to mention, you've been bothering Alphonse for a long time, with good intent, but a lot of what you say is plain mean. You can't blame him for having that opinion of you." He said and with a slightly squeaky voice, he quickly added: "...even if it isn't necessarily right!"

Apparently blind to how much he sugarcoated his criticism, Hermione and some of the gryffindors in the library started yelling at Neville. The commotion quickly attracted the attention of a staff member passing by and Al took the chance to close his book and sneak Neville out along with his brother and Ling.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you like my take on this;;;**

**If not... well sorry(?**

**If you have any ideas I can add up along the way, let me know by either reviewing or dming me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, what I will be changing up around here and adding in as the story goes, everything will be changed up, modified and rewritten on Wattpad and Tumblr but only once I'm 100% done with everything will it be posted. Once I do that, I might post the rewritten version here too idk.**

**A little thing to know about that first paragraph, the Alchemy class became an earlier optative about 30 years before the current story's timeline. Why? You'll see :3c**

**Summary:** Ling Yao, Edward Elric, and Alphonse Elric are students in Hogwarts who want to be just that: students in Hogwarts. Sucks for them! Now they're stuck in a school with an escaped murderer on the loose! Adopted from Cheeeesy-Bagles. Formerly called The Three Boys At Hogwarts.

* * *

Divination, Ancient Runes, Care of Magical Creatures, Arithmancy, Muggle Studies and Alchemy. Those were the optative classes allowed for third years and up. Alchemy used to be for sixth and seventh years only but they allowed students to take it starting off with third years after spending first and second year studying muggle science. Reason to this being that it was too much of a complicated art to be taught in a mere two years.

Ling and Ed had talked about the optative clases over the summer.

Ling took Divination and Care of Magical Creatures only. Divination is a big part of Xing's spiritual culture and Care of Magical Creatures was too interesting to pass up.

Everyone had expect for Edward to take Alchemy and Arithmancy but Ed just shook his head saying. "Yeah, no. They're teaching from scratch so there's nothing new to learn there. And why take a class on Arithmancy when I can learn it on my own?" Needless to say, he didn't take Muggle Studies either, leaving him to choose Ancient Runes and Care of Magical Creatures as a must and only taking Divination out of curiosity, then only staying because it was fun and contrary to popular belief, he did get an accurate prediction from time to time and it was always cool to see it happen. But overall, Divination was a class Ed was fairly indifferent to. He was okay at it, as mentioned before, and that didn't take much. All you had to do was bullshit your way through the whole thing when you got nothing and Trelawney would love you. He didn't see why anyone bothered trying to shove sense into the woman when making up random shit was an easy way to keep your GPA up. Overall, he and Ling would always get a good laugh out of predicting each other's "doomed fates" and watching Trelawney praise their inner eye or something else crazy. It was more fun when the whole room _knew_ when they were making shit up and either glared _at_ them or laughed _with_ them.

Today seemed to be a glare day.

Neville had joined him and Ling out of fear of his fellow gryffindors after the library incident earlier that day. The poor boy needed some cheering up so Ling and Ed invited him to be an actor in their show. So it began.

After taking a good look at the teacup and associating their meanings for something fun to cook up (also helping Neville do the same), with a grin, Ed jumped onto the table and grabbed Ling by the shirt collar. "Horrors! Horrors are upon you, oh you poor soul! All hope is fleeting: only disaster and death await you! Oh horrors indeed!" Then Ling proceed to fall off his chair and land quite dramatically. "But fear not! Heed my advice! Always wear shoes indoors and beware of furniture!"

Pointing at Neville, Ling cried, "Betrayal and heartbreak awaits you! Those who are loyal will burn! Find no comfort. Weep! Weep and mourn for yourself and those who remain loyal to you!"

Neville, albeit clumsy and bit nervous, grabbed Ed's arm -gasping at just how surprisingly thin it felt- and recited his lines: "Er... Emptiness! You will-um-... lose everything and be left only empty! Uuhhhhhh... truly! A fate worse than death?" He finished uncertainly. It was more than enough for Trelawney though.

"Oh! A prophecy from all three! Such a shame, three young inner eyes that will leave the world so soon." Ed had to hold back the urge to laugh. Another guaranteed "O" on his report card. Trelawney went to check on the two members of the Golden Trio. She was looking into Harry's cup when she started wailing about his impending doom and how she saw the grim or whatever. Ed tuned her out. Trelawney was like her grandmother Cassandra's namesake to him, in that no one listened or cared about her prophecies.

After Divination was over, everyone that didn't have any optative next went to their dorms to freshen up. Ling and Ed, among others, went to Care of Magical Creatures, a class that they were pretty neutral on. They didn't particularly hate the class but it was a well known fact that Hagrid was friends with the Golden Trio. There was never animosity between them and the new teacher, but they were still wari about how it would affect them when it comes to grades, because as established before, the two didn't get along with the Ego Trio. Regardless, today they were studying hippogriffs. They were beautiful creatures, but Ed already knew everything about them from the independent studies he'd done simply to amuse himself. Now, if only actual _spells_ came as naturally to him...

_Draco would never let him live that down, would he?_

Apparently not, as Draco had taken precautions to make sure Ed's books were knocked out of his hands and to call him a squib at every opportunity. Currently, Draco was busy bowing to the Hippogriff... until he made a certain comment and the creature went after him. It scratched his arm. Draco kept on wailing about how the hippogriff had "killed him" and whatnot. Clearly he was never injured in his life. Ed had to stifle a laugh as Hagrid carried the brat away.

Ling came over and nudged him. "Did you _see_ the look on his face?"

And with that, Edward bursted out laughing, almost falling over if Ling hadn't helped him up. "H-He... looked so... pathetic!" He said, ignoring the glares he was receiving from Draco and the friends of his who stayed behind, in favour of getting the giggles out of his system.

Meanwhile, Harry Potter watched the two from a distance. The search for Black had gotten him basically nowhere so far; and the Elrics and Ling were suspicious characters. And... since when did he not spy on suspicious people?

* * *

.

.

.

What happened in the library really left some of the students thinking: 'What if they're right?' But that can't be. Harry is a hero, he can't possibly be a bad guy or be friends with bad people, the Elrics, Ling Yao and Neville _must_ be turning things on them! But some students, mostly ravenclaws, weren't so sure about that...

They didn't _know_ them.

Those three, always so loud, so carefree and quirky. They know they're muggleborns from influential families, they know Alphonse is the nicest guy around, that Edward is always angry and that Ling is a free spirit.

But what else do they know?

Nothing. Not who their parents are, not where they come from, not their backstory, their favourite colour nor hobbies.

They do agree on something with the "Golden Trio" though, and they agree that they are suspicious.

The more they stare at them, the more they want to know and the more they want to run away. Most didn't find much that there is to them, just that they're a surprisingly functional trio with hearts of gold (as they took it upon themselves to care for the rather lonely Neville) but with contrasting strong opinions against their peers, which was just an excuse to justify the Golden Trio's actions.

But there were three people who decided to dig in deeper than that. And saw red flags all over them...

Saw the darkness that was hidden behind those carefree smiles, how at times they would appear wary for no reason, how their eyes would look haunted for the smallest of moments at the mention of certain keywords, how the teachers would say nothing when one of them "woke up feeling ill" and something in their eyes that they just couldn't decipher.

**And remembering how the oldest one would disappear at the start of winter break and not come back until the next year. **

There was so many secrets hidden behind those well crafted walls, secrets the three believed the teachers were blind to.

And the deeper they saw, the more sinister it got.

One started to fear digging deeper.

One kept observing them, ignoring that insisting fear at the back of their mind.

The last one decided to confront them, and she was left feeling pity. She knew they still hid a lot of thing, but at least she knew, there was never anything to worry about.

They were good people.

* * *

**A/N: Oh, oof**

**All I wanted is to make a pathway to insert more characters to support the golden heart trio (yes, unless you all got anything better, i'm calling Ed, Ling and Al that) and i ended up sprinkling some angst. Like, why am I like this?**

**Also, I'm looking for a beta reader, if you're one please dm me so we can work it out!**

**Nonetheless, I hope y'all like the chapter! I welcome ideas for this fic so if you have any, dm me or review please!**

**Oh! And before I forget (had to edit this for a scene in the next chapter), would y'all be okay with Theodore Nott not being a pureblood supremacist? I might make him a bit ooc, or maybe hella, I'm not super familiar with him.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ATTENTION! ATTENTION! PLEASE READ THE READER'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM! Why? Bc I bothered to take the time to make an A/N's show with some trivia stuff just for worldbuilding. Take it or leave it.**

**Also, decided! Saturdays will be posting day! I'll try to be punctual but I make no promises bc I'm in college and dead inside, yearning to sleep a whole week in a row.**

**Summary:** Ling Yao, Edward Elric, and Alphonse Elric are students in Hogwarts who want to be just that: students in Hogwarts. Sucks for them! Now they're stuck in a school with an escaped murderer on the loose! Adopted from Cheeeesy-Bagles. Formerly called The Three Boys At Hogwarts.

* * *

Chapter 3. Metal Limb, Nightmares and Announcements!

* * *

That very night, Harry dawned his invisibility cloak and left while everyone was still lounging about in the common room. Figuring he had all night to spy on Ling, he made his way to the Hufflepuff dormitories first. He waited a bit until a Hufflepuff ran into the portrait and said the password to the door. Harry jumped inside when he could. Hufflepuff had a pleasant common room with a friendly atmosphere. Harry rather liked it here, but he had a mission. It felt like ages of walking around the boy's dormitories when he _finally_ found Alphonse's room!

The younger boy appeared to be changing clothes, nothing too unusual until he saw him take his shirt off and- oh dear God!

Alphonse Elric was missing a whole bloody arm. In its place was an advanced, metal prosthetic that seemed to work exactly like a regular arm. Harry wanted to scream, especially at that rather nasty scaring surrounding the attached area, but he refrain from doing so. He saw Alphonse sit on his bed, facing the wall at the header of the bed that had four framed pictures hanging nicely. The blonde was smiling fondly at said pictures, and with crossed legs, he took out a piece of paper and a pen, and using a hard book for support, he began writing.

Harry tried to read what the other was writing, but was surprised to see it was in another language. Giving up on that, Harry took a look at the three pictures. Asides from the Elric brothers themselves, that were in all four pictures... One picture was of a pretty blonde girl, a small old lady with some rad hair bun, and a dog that much like Alphonse, was missing a limb. Another picture was that a of a tall pale woman of dark hair styled in box braids and a rather intimidating looking man towering on the three. The third picture was that of the Elrics with two people in what seemed to be a military attired, a binner behind them saying _'Something Something Führer'_ in bright green lettering. Harry didn't have the slightest idea of what a Führer was, but it seemed fairly important considering that the four looked so happy. And just to follow up to that, the fourth picture seemed to be a continuation of that, more people, in and out of uniform, appearing in the picture.

One more thing caught Harry's attention: the pictures didn't move. Everyone in them were completely still! The picture had been taken with a muggle camera! If that's the case, are the rumours true? He heard various rumours about the Elric's blood status. Some say the eldest was a squib, although even Harry calls bullshit on that, others says they are new purebloods, others say they are half bloods, but the majority seem to believe they were muggleborns.

With all this in mind, Harry crept back to the Gryffindor tower. He had to tell Ron and Hermione of his findings as soon as possible!

* * *

Edward had that nightmare again.

It wasn't the one about the human transmutation and his mother, he has mostly grown out of that. Well... not really. If anything, it was mostly being replaced with _other_ reminders. Mostly about various happenings of the promised day. But lately... He's been reminded of _her_.

He thought that by now he would've moved on from it, to focus on his most recent experiences like the civil war from last year. But no... He should've known though, no matter how long ago it felt, it wasn't that much time ago that it happened. And now she's back... she's haunting him again. Always _smiling, always so sweet, so playful, so happy._

_She would be running around, squealing for him to give her attention. And he would always listen to her, walk over to her and make her happy. How can he not? She's as precious to him as Alphonse is, and he would give up anything for the both of them. They were his biggest weakness._

_And just like he always did, he obeyed her every word until the time ran out. He would play with her, read to her, sing to her, carry her and never let her smile drop. __But then he would have to leave._

_He always did. Just like how his father did to him and Alphonse, he would show **her** his back._

_She would always ask him not to leave, always tell him to stay. She would beg and cry, anything to make him stay._

_But he was deaf to all her pleas. He wanted to turn around for her, but his body just kept moving._

_He wanted to scream, to do his own thing, but it always felt like he wasn't in control of his own body._

_He just walked on with a happy smile on his face._

_And then... and then she..._

_Everything went wrong._

_He was so stupid, so useless, so **blind**. All the signs were there but he-_

**_Why didn't he see all of this coming?_**

_It was all his fault, if only he had connected the dots, none of this would've happened._

_But he didn't, and now she's-_

His eyes opened as he almost sat up from how startled he was. His breath was irregular and his heart was pounding, his eyes were wide in horror as sweat dripped down his hairline and back of the neck. He heard mumbling and slowly started to relax. After a moment, he felt a pair of hands sitting him up and rubbing his back, the mumbling still present, reassuring him of the situation. The gesture felt cold and empty, but it was comforting enough to bring Ed back into reality.

Once he had calmed down, Ed turn to look around him. His roommates were looking at him in worry except for one, the one that was rubbing his back just a while ago. He heard him stop mumbling, and Ed looked in his direction.

Theodore Nott didn't stay anything, he looked at him with indifference, his eyes a bit cold for a 13 year old. He didn't ask if he was okay or if he needed something, he didn't say anything. He just stood up and went back to bed.

As always, two of his roomates bothered to get out of bed and try to rid of his leftover shivers. The last one of his roomates looked a bit awkward but stayed up on his bed and waited for the other two to be done with Ed, as a way of making sure the younger boy is okay.

The last person in the room, not actually roommate of theirs, just rolled his eyes at the scene but didn't say anything. It wouldn't do to anger his mother-hen of a best friend. And while he wouldn't admit it, he was also worried for a moment there.

Needless to say, Ed didn't show up that day until lunch.

* * *

Ling woke up hungry. Very, very hungry! And hungrier than he normally was when waking up. He hadn't had his midnight snack last night. He strained his brain trying to remember what had possessed him not to eat, when it came to him: he had been up all night talking to Neville. He supposed that was worth it! The poor boy was riddled with anxiety about everyone hating him and that was obviously not something Ling would leave Neville to deal with on his own! He was the future emperor of Xing after all, it was his solemn duty to defend and comfort the innocent! Still, that pain at the bottom of his stomach, his headache, nausea and fatigue made it hard for Ling to be much enthusiastic about it.

Was it just him or are his legs getting weaker and weaker?

And so, Neville had to carry Ling down to the Great Hall, Ling trying to make conversation all the way despite being on the verge of passing out. When Ling started getting some food in his system and feeling much better, he went back to talking to Neville about everything and anything. Ling was doing all the talking since Neville seemed to be too nervous to start a conversation himself. Ling was fine with that, and he would talk until he hit a subject Neville was comfortable talking with him about.

Then Dumbledore stepped up to the podium and the students stopped their chatter.

"Children, I have a very important announcement. Due to a parent's natural need to worry about their child's safety and the recent escape of Sirius Black-" A low wave of murmurs went through the student body at that particular name. Ling noticed professor Lupin tense, like the name gave him bad memories. He also noticed a few pity-filled glances in Harry's direction. "-we are organizing a Parent's Day!" This time, excited and exasperated banter filled the hall; Dumbledore shushed it with a wave of his hand. "Muggles and wizards alike will be free to come to the castle and visit you. We have already notified your legal guardians. It will be October 3rd and all classes will be cancelled, that's all!"

Ling sighed, he certainly knew his father wouldn't show up, but perhaps his mother and babysitters? He would like to see them again! His mother would be so proud of his divination skills! He'd like to show her how he's doing in his extracurriculars of Music and Art, but he's still not really good at any... Anyways, maybe Lan Fan would feel encouraged to come out of hiding too, he misses actually talking with her. Oh! He should send his mother a letter to bring in Mei! _Surely she will be pleased to get to see Alphonse again- _Ling couldn't help but snigger to himself, earning a few raised brows.

He heard Neville muttering to himself something about his grandmother, and he assured him that she would be proud of his progress, though he personally didn't believe it. Neville's grandmother didn't sound like a pleasant or kind woman in any way. Certainly not one to be proud of her grandson's progress, even though Neville deserved it every bit.

Neville knew though, that his gran would shout at him all day, no matter what Ling said.

Al was practically jumping in his seat. Roy and Riza could visit him? He had so many things to show them! Like the 100% on his last Potions test, or the plant he was growing for Herbology, or the shield spell he learnt in DADA, _or_ his own _original_ magical device he'd be working on! He wanted to make a magical device that could form an instant line of communication with anyone, anywhere. Like a magical version of telephones but written! That way, people who get lost or refugees or people who get kidnapped could get help! It was already halfway completed. He's been working on it since the beginning of the year with the help of Professor Flitwick! Although he hasn't breeze through as easily on his creations as his brother had(although he does create "easy" things), he was sure they were going to be proud of him!

When informed, Ed was indifferent to the whole Parent's Day thing. Mustang required him to send a report every week to make sure Ed and Al are okay and to see if Edward was doing his job properly. So really, there just wasn't much Ed could surprise Mustang and Hawkeye with. His magic was subpar anyway, so the best thing he could think of right off the bat was to show his foster parents(which they are no matter how 100% willing they are to adopt them and only haven't yet because CPS doesn't flinch even to their ranks and still keep them on trial) his impeccable intimidation skills-! No, that wouldn't work. Then he really has nothing, huh. Unless he counts his own creations that really weren't much except a translation from muggle creations to magical progress, nothing really impressive in his opinion. He supposed he could show them a bit of Divination if he's having a good day, although he's worried about how it would affect them because when he kept accidentally telling Havoc, Havoc started making his own minor predictions and freaking out to him to take it back. Which Ed really couldn't and always forgets to ask Trelawney about it.

Yeah... he would have to stan back, he supposed.

Hermione was excited to show her parents everything she knew. She was the brightest witch of her age! By the end of Parent's Day, two dentists would be experts in the magical world!

Ron just hoped his parents would remember him in between Ginny, Percy and the twins.

Harry knew that no one would come. His parents were dead and the Dursleys didn't care at best. He would spend the day alone.

Somewhere in the distance, a man disguised as a dog longed for his godson.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so my idea, the "trivia corner", will become a place in the bottom a/n's in where I write some random facts that I couldn't fit into the story or about how Amestris and Xing are like in this universe and stuff! **

**So here's the trivia!**

**"The Trivia Corner"**

_**The dorm rooms at Hogwarts are shared by 5 students, but there are many occasions in which they get uneven numbers. When this happens, a student from a year above the first years has to move in upwards, but if they don't fit in the year upwards, those in that year will have someone move upwards as well. **_

_**For example, there are seven new first year students, with two students being the extras, but there is only space for one of them in the second year's rooms. In this case, one of the second years has to volunteer to join the third years so that both first years can be with the second years. If there isn't enough space with the third years, then the cicle repeats itself. ****They do this instead of trying to force space with the other first years because it is much simpler and causes less conflict. ****It's also preferable that there isn't more than a one year gap between the students to avoid bullying and molestation, and the school also tries to avoid leaving less than four students below certain ages alone to prevent them from misbehaving.**_

_**There are special occasions in which some students would ask to room with those a year younger or be requested to do so from the Headmaster and Head of House. The reasons themselves vary, some doing it from being too anxious to join those a year above them or being in bad terms with them, or because those in the year below them are rowdy/troublesome and require supervision.**_

_**Ling and Ed, along with another two slytherins and a hufflepuff, are the extras of their year(for males). With there being 6 first year male gryffindors, 6 first year male hufflepuffs and 8 first year male slytherins. One of the slytherins had to change dorms for an unknown reason, and disappeared for the whole second year.**_

**That's all for this chapter's trivia! Next chapter's trivia will be about Ling's, Ed's and Al's roommates! Or maybe I should make it a series of chapters? Both? Omg be excited y'all, im getting ideas!**

**Thank you for reading! Drop a review or dm me if you have any ideas that can be used in the story or if you'd like to become a beta reader!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: A NEW DAY, A NEW CHAPTER MY DUDES. I am absolutely LOVING writing this story so far! Rn I'm writing "filler" chapters to present the three main's friends and roommates. I will try to NOT use OCs, I'm actually using canon characters from the games or elsewhere but they have little to absolute not personality so I will be sparkling some magic in there... does that still counts as OCs? XD Still, for Alphonse's case it was A LOT harder so I made SOME 1991 students be 1992 instead with the exception of Ernie and Justin, who at the lack of Hufflepuffs that year, was assigned to babysit the four new first years and decided to stay with them even years later.**

**Also! New summary! This is the complete version!**

**Summary:** The Elric brothers and Ling Yao are some of Hogwarts' biggest mysteries, and even more so the enigma that is Edward Elric. The three never really cared about the other students' opinions until they became victims of them, now with the "Golden Trio" breathing down their necks in suspicion. All the three wanted was to just be students of Hogwarts, but with their admittedly bad rep between their yearmates and having two murders on the loose, sometimes it comes down to trusting the enemy for the best outcome. But... who is the real enemy?

* * *

Chapter 4. Confrontations and Roommates Pt. 1

* * *

Cormac McLaggen didn't care the slightest bit about Ling Yao.

He was honestly so annoyed at the other boy and would really love to punch him in the face from time to time.

And he would if it wasn't for the scary lady who threatened him with a weird looking _knife_. And honestly, where the bloody hell did she come from?

Admittedly though, while Ling annoys him to no end, he didn't particularly hate or dislike the guy. Not more than literally anyone else, at least. After all, that boy was the only one who had enough manners to listen to him for more than an hour, truly.

But Cormac still didn't like him.

For this reason an probably many more, when morning came and he woke up at the annoyingly loud sound of Ling's empty stomach, he did not hesitate to kick him towards the younger boy's new found friend: Neville Longbottom.

* * *

Later that morning, throughout DADA and Herbology, Ling noticed that his classmates, especially the ego trio, were rather... gloomy.

While Ling had a very justified dislike towards the trio, he had always been sensible to people's vibes, emotions, moods and all that stuff. His Qi detection also helped in understanding those particular feelings. The backlash to this, was that he also tended to feel said moods too much, and as such... he was feeling gloomy as well. And he was surprised to see that the Hufflepuffs were also rather quiet that day, although rather than gloomy, they were more awkward than anything.

He figured it was for the best when Professor McGonagall decided to call them out on it and a student replied about the happenings in Divination, about how Trelawney predicted Harry's death.

Ling felt like it made sense. After all, that boy seems to carry two conflicting Qis in his body. One of them was also rather small so it was just a matter of time it disappeared or gets eventually rejected, ending in its "death".

Then Professor McGonagall began speaking her doubts on Divination as well as reassurance to Harry that he will not die. Ling, Parvati and Lavender turned a deaf ear on that, too offended to listen to such things. bIT- ahem.

Still, thank god he was gloomy too or else his fellow housemates would have his head.

* * *

Theodore Nott didn't think much of Edward Elric.

He didn't wish to become his friend or enemy, he was rather content with their acquaintance status.

He did feel pity for him, he admits. Though he also felt like it's wrong to feel pity for the boy, considering the fact he was much mentally stronger than anyone he ever knew. It felt insulting to give him his pity.

But he still did.

His father was a death eater, it was a very little known fact, and while his father was a big blood supremacist, he was never a man to resort to violence... Or at least, that was the case in a beginning. He was pressured by his peers into actually believing that causing harm and death was the right thing to help them in their quest. But... the man still suffers from everything. He always had nightmares about his wrong doings, which was why Theodore knows what to do for Elric's situation. He knows how bad it was for Elric to keep reliving whatever haunts him to this day, and for that he can't help but pity him just as much as he pities his father.

But it felt so wrong. His father always felt "better" by ignoring and forgetting what happened. Elric never feels better, he lives with that pain at all times, and seems to have accepted it as well. Because unlike his father, Elric was strong, stronger than anyone Theodore had ever met.

Theodore would admire him, but he couldn't do that.

Elric didn't need it, and neither did he need his pity. And that's just alright with Theodore, he wasn't doing this because of his pity or admiration.

It's simple roommate politeness.

* * *

During lunch time, Ed was cornered by Theodore Nott, his rather aloof roommate, who decided to tell him of breakfast's happenings seeing as the other wasn't present.

"Elric, it was announced that there'll be a parent's day in October fifth. Parents were already informed." Theodore resumed, voice firm and flat.

Ed raised an eyebrow and asked, "So... there'll be no classes?" Theodore denied with a shake of his head.

"Sweet, it falls on Tuesday." Ed grinned to himself, although it seemed bitter if you squint.

Theodore blinked and stared at him for a moment, before turning around and humming contently, not even gracing the other with a reply.

Tuesday's a bitch.

Specially for third year slytherins.

* * *

Justin Finch-Fletchley was rather fond of Al and the rest of his junior roommates. They all grew on him rather quick and Justin took it upon himself to become a good role model for all of them.

He had a high respect for Al and his genius. He was certainly the smartest wizard of his year, even above, dare he say, _Hermione Granger_ when she was his age.

During his time in Hogwarts, Al had taken upon himself to create a better source of communication rather than the use of owls. He believed that the magic world was too set on in animal cruelty and after a small explanation of how, Justin had to agree.

He was very proud of Alphonse and his other roommates who always try their best to help him in such an admirable project. They even inspired Justin to do his own project regarding animal cruelty: no more parchment paper. He heard about how those things were made and he does _not_ approve.

Now what was this thing called "being a vegan" about? It sounds quite promising.

* * *

It was a rather good day for Alphonse. Asides from the wonderful news yesterday's morning brought, he didn't have that many classes that day and he and his roommates were having a blast playing around all day, in exception of their one Herbology period, pretty much the only class they had that day, asides from Astronomy at night. Only exception being their senior Justin, who had sadly, more classes. And unfortunately for Al, his perfect day was basically ruined half way through.

Hermione cornered him after lunch, and Al _really_ hoped it was to apologize for all the mean things she said about his brother and Ling, but knew that wasn't it.

"I know about your arm." Al froze. Even if it wasn't necessarily a secret (his dorm mates knew) he wasn't comfortable with people knowing, _especially_ not people who he hadn't told personally, and most definitely not Hermione Granger! "I want to help you, Alphonse. Please tell me what happened!"

He didn't trust her. He didn't need her help; he had Brother and Ling and Roy and Riza and Winry and Granny Pinako _and_ Teacher to back him up if he did end up needing help anyways! Hermione may have genuinely want to help him, but he didn't want or need any. Besides, that kind of accident would be hard to explain. And a totally bad idea too! After all, what happened to him and brother was a result of human transmutation, a taboo... a dark art. Spending all that time unfeeling, unresponsive... and then dragged into a war that had been looming over everyone in his country for hundreds of years, slowly building up until its final piece... then followed up by its leftovers. The Wizarding War, Hermione's familiarity with war, was of criminals attacking for their own screwed up ideals. A war that started over some shady teen's angsty tantrum, prompted by unequality, hatred and pride. Every war was a new war. So different from Amestris, that was created for the sole purpose of genocide and living sacrifices, one war prompting more wars, stacking up over each other like dominos. Hermione was smart, but she had no experience with _actual_ war. Even if he did trust her, just what can she do? Take him to therapy?

"No." He finally said, and Hermione looked frustrated.

"Why not?" She demanded, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You've got no experience with what you want to get into. If you try to help me as you are now, you'll only make things worse. Now please, leave me alone." Al said patiently, hoping she would understand and leave him. Nope... As he tried to turn and walk away, Hermione grabbed his shoulder.

"I know you're scared, but if you could just let me help you-" Al didn't let her finish. All this time he had been holding back the more nastier backlash the girl gave. Al was probably one of the most patient people ever, but he wasn't stable in any way and now that he was under pressure, it was inevitable that he would... snap.

"NO!" Al said loudly, so done with putting up with Hermione's shenanigans. "LEAVE. ME. ALONE." Everyone present starred in the direction of the yelling.

Hermione frowned. "Maybe you're more like your brother than I thought..."

"That is not an insult." He said in a cutting voice. "Goodbye, Hermione. I'll see you around." Al turned away from her.

"Don't walk away from me-"

"Granger, Elric, just what are you doing out of class?" They both froze and looked at the looming Professor McGonagall.

"Professor, we were-" Hermione started but was interrupted by the more assertive Alphonse.

"I don't have class until midnight. I was on my way to the library when Hermione stopped me. Please, tell her to _leave me alone!"_ Al pleaded to the teacher.

"I'm just trying to help you!" Hermione said in exasperation before turning to the teacher, her eyes pleading. "Professor, he has a _metal arm-"_

"I am aware Ms. Granger." That shut her up. "Hogwarts requires a medical history on all its students. If Mr. Elric is having any difficulties, he is to go to any professor as we were all briefed on the special cases of our students. There's no need to worry. Five points from each of your houses, now run along!" Professor McGonagall commanded. She did felt like it was a bit unfair on Alphonse, specially when she saw him leave basically trembling at the whole ordeal. Still, screaming in the hallways was absolutely unacceptable as he had interrupted her class in the first place.

* * *

Later that day, Ling cornered Neville after Divination. Not for any grave reasons, he just wanted to brief him on his acting skills.

Care of Magical Creatures was canceled and since they didn't have much better to do, they just stayed in that particular floor walking around in the hallways as they were just talking about how they could practice said skills, when a strange room appeared. Going inside, they found that it was full of scripts, a stage, and books on the subject of acting.

They would show the Elrics later.

* * *

**A/N: So yeah. The next few chapters will be about what has been going on before Parent's Day AND the introduction of all their doormates! This chapter started off with the characters everyone already knew, so I won't make a trivia about them!**

**"The Trivia Corner"**

**Edward's Roommates:**  
**-Theodore Nott**  
**-Antonio Reyes (Retracted for unknown reasons)**  
**-Junpei Suruga **  
**-Fergus Cowley**  
**-Bowen Duffield**  
**-Curtis Evercreech (Not really his roommate, he's just there for his boyfriend who he doesnt admit is his boyfriend and they probably arent but everyone still thinks they're dating)**

**Ling's Roommates:**  
**-Cormac McLaggen **  
**-Roderick Seaton**  
**-Terry Skeres**  
**-Yuvraj Suri**

**Alphonse's Roommates:**  
**-Justin Finch-Fletchley**  
**-Michael Corner**  
**-Anthony Goldstein**  
**-Oliver Rivers**

**That's all! If you have any ideas, please review or dm me! Also dm me if you're willing to beta this story!**


End file.
